


let's have a dance (while our souls get undressed)

by hunted



Series: Original Works [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Briefly mentioned) - Freeform, (as part of the roleplay), Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Affection, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gangbang Fantasy, Groping, Heterosexual Sex, Impregnation Kink, Love, Manhandling, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Straight Trans Character, Straight Trans Woman, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: Jacob pressed his girlfriend into the mattress, their mouths meeting in an eager kiss, Mia’s hands cupped around his neck. The windows were open, delicate curtains wafting gently, a warm wind drifting in from outside. Sunlight brightened their bedroom, and there was something about doing this at midday that made this feel extra erotic....A trans girl and her boyfriend have some rough, consensual sex. The title is taken fromGet What I Want by Bitter:Sweet, which is among the sexiest and most underappreciated bands out there....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Explicit Stories





	let's have a dance (while our souls get undressed)

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory note: many people have rape fantasies, but that does not mean they [want to be raped](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/) in real life. Most articles about forced sex fantasies focus exclusively on cishet women, but I can guarantee that all kinds of people have complex sexualities and psychologies, and many LGBT individuals are drawn to dark roleplay. Some aren't even interested in actually following through on roleplay, and prefer to just keep such fantasies private. Regardless, desire is far more complex than mainstream media will admit– the most important thing is that your fantasies do not disturb you, and any sex that occurs is consensual and well-informed.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> If you ever intend to explore rough roleplay, please see [this page](http://bdsmwiki.info/BDSM_101), which will give you a step-by-step guide on approaching BDSM safely, and with the consent of all involved.

Jacob pressed his girlfriend into the mattress, their mouths meeting in an eager kiss, Mia’s hands cupped around his neck. The windows were open, delicate curtains wafting gently, a warm wind drifting in from outside. Sunlight brightened their bedroom, and there was something about doing this at midday that made this feel extra erotic.

“We can’t take long,” Mia gasped, words breathy and rushed, “My lunch break ends in half an hour.”

“Mm,” Jacob hummed against her mouth, hurrying to to undo her blouse. They both knew she wouldn't make it back to work in time.

“No, don’t,” Mia insisted, tugging up her skirt, “Just fuck me, just like this.”

Jacob laughed, reaching for his belt. “Damn, baby. You sure? Your uniform will be-”

Mia silenced him by grabbing his face, kissing him wildly. “I wanna be dirty. I wanna be nasty. C’mon.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck, Jacob. Yeah. _Yeah._ We talked about this.”

Jacob grabbed Mia’s shoulders, turning her over, flipping her onto her stomach. She gasped, heat boiling in her gut, heartbeat sprinting in her chest. Strands of blonde hair escaped from her ponytail, waves falling into her eyes. Jacob’s belt clinked, followed by the scrape of metal as he unzipped his jeans. She loved this. Being dominated by a man who genuinely cared about her.

Jacob pulled out his cock, already rigid. He shoved up her skirt, fabric bunching above the swell of her ass. He ripped down her panties to her mid-thigh, grabbing a bottle of lube from their bedside table, draw clattering when he yanked it open. He took only moments to slick her up, and then he was lining up with her hole, the base of his cock in hand. He pushed in hard, hips slamming against her. She cried out, voice rising in helpless delight.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, laying against her, arms winding around her body, “Fuck, baby, you feel so good,”

He didn’t hesitate, immediately hammering his cock deep inside her willing warmth, groping her breasts through her work shirt. He didn’t care that he was crumpling the fabric, and neither did she. Mia liked it. Liked feeling defiled. Loved being fucked. It had taken several months of romantic dates and coy declarations of affection before she’d let him do this to her. Trust was a hard-won thing when you’d dated as many abusive assholes as she had.

But Jacob was kind. He really did love her.

Which meant he knew how to properly ruin her.

Jacob held onto her and fucked her roughly, the bed creaking rhythmically, bedposts slamming against the wall. Denim brushed against her skin as he pounded her, the scrape of fabric somehow making this even dirtier. She moaned and gasped, loving the sensation of vulnerability that overtook her, the knowledge that he was bigger and stronger than her. This felt so different to their first few times, when she’d been raw from past trauma, too afraid to embrace what she really needed, every movement measured for its sincerity.

“Fuck, baby, _fuck._ You feel so good. So fucking good.”

Mia held onto the sheets, fumbling for stability, moans punching out of her chest as he slammed repeatedly inside her. Her breasts were bouncing beneath her shirt, his fingers grabbing at her, eagerly squeezing and caressing. She hadn't worn a bra today. It turned her on, being in public without one, since she'd had some growth.

“Gonna go back to work like this,” he growled, “with my seed still inside you? Huh? You gonna serve customers like this?”

Mia whimpered. Jacob straightened up, a hand on each shoulder, gripping her hard and pinning her to the bed. Without hesitation, he began to mercilessly fuck her, harder and more furiously than before. His body rammed against hers, skin slapping. She wailed, more turned on than she’d ever been.

“You want me to come to your work? Fuck you in the staff room? Huh? Force my dick inside you?”

“Ah,” she whined, “Yes daddy, yes, fuck me, please, ah, _ah,_ ”

“You deserve it, don’t you? Fucking slut. You love it. You love it. You love daddy’s dick inside your pussy.”

“Love it,” she whispered, “Daddy, please, daddy, oh, _oh_ ,”

“You should invite your boss, have him bend you over his desk. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Huh?”

Mia gasped. Fuck, she couldn’t believe he’d remembered to include that fantasy of hers. They’d talked about it once, the fact that she had an imagination which ran wild, but she’d never expected him to embrace to this extent.

He slapped her ass, making her yelp.

“Answer the fucking question.”

“Yes, daddy,” she said, “Yeah, daddy, I would like that, _oh_ ,”

“How about your coworkers, huh? Think you’d like them inside your pussy?” Jacob was relentless, hands on her waist now, fingers denting bruises into her hips, crushing the fabric of her skirt. “Fuck you so good, so hard, you’d be ruined by the end of it. Come dripping down your legs. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Ah, ah- yes, daddy, yes, _yes,”_

“And they’d hear you,” Jacob growled, “The customers, they’d fucking hear you, hear you being fucked, crying out from the back room, helpless,”

Mia sobbed, so turned on she could barely even stand it, almost trembling from feeling so overwhelmed. “Oh god, daddy, please,”

“Want them to rape you like that, baby? Force their dicks inside you?”

That word. That filthy word. _Rape._ Mia had been so ashamed to bring it up with Jacob the first time, the fantasies she had, so worried he’d be unable to see the difference between reality and fantasy. That he'd think she wanted to be hurt for real, instead of just roleplaying. She’d never expected him to follow through. Be so eager about giving her what she needed. Be so understanding.

“Gonna rape you, baby, just like this, just like this,”

Buoyed by confidence and her trust in him, she decided to step up their game, do what she’d always dreamed of doing. They had a safeword. He knew what to do if she actually wanted this to end.

She flailed, lifting her torso up off the bed, reaching back as if trying to stop him.

“Oh no, daddy, daddy stop, daddy, I can’t…!”

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her down back onto the bed, fucking her so forcefully that the bed sounded like it was going to break. She screamed, and he pushed her face into the mattress, muffling her cries. She turned her head to the side, panting hotly.

“Stop, daddy, take it out…!”

“Shut up,” he barked, words blunt and uncaring, “Fuck, your pussy feels so good.”

“Daddy, stop, please, please-”

“Don’t pretend you don’t want it. Fuck. Oh, fuck, yeah,” Jacob groaned, “Fuck, I’m gonna come inside you, fucking get you pregnant,”

“No, please, please daddy, no!”

Jacob thrust inside her one last time, grunting like an animal, his warm come bursting inside her, painting her insides. She knew she was going to come too. To her surprise, once he was done coming, hips jerking erratically as he rode the aftershocks, he leaned down again. His hand dipped below her body, past her waist.

“Lift your hips.”

“What..” she whispered, “You don’t have to, Jacob…”

“I want to.” He kissed her neck, still buried deep inside her. “C’mon, let me touch you. Is it okay? You want me to touch you? I don't have to. I just wanna make you feel good.”

Mia bit her lip, pulse pounding, her body just seconds away from tipping over the edge. She did want Jacob to touch her, had been thinking about it for a while. She knew he saw her as a woman. She had to believe it was okay.

“Okay,” she breathed, “Yes. Please. Touch me.”

The first brush of his fingers against her was like heaven. Her cheeks flushed, emotion swelling in her chest now. None of her other boyfriends had ever wanted to do this; it had taken years to forget the disgust in their eyes. But Jacob wasn't like them. Mia needed to remember that. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jacob breathed, “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever been with, love you so much, love being with you, love being inside you,”

Mia trembled, bucking into his grip, tears blooming in her eyes. “Jacob… Daddy...”

"So beautiful. My baby girl. My baby sweetheart. Come for me, baby. That's it, that's it..."

She shuddered herself into a moaning, open-mouthed orgasm. It seemed to last forever. She eventually collapsed down onto the bed, limp and gasping, Jacob hugging her close. They stayed like that for a while, not speaking, breathing heavily. Eventually, Jacob shifted off her and onto his side, laying beside her. She peered shyly at him, emotional in ways she rarely allowed herself to be. Smiling, he brushed a wave of hair from her face, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Not too much?" The question was gentle and quiet, and she loved him for it in ways that couldn't even be encapsulated by words. Mia grinned back at him.

"It was perfect."


End file.
